batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddler
The Riddler is an infamous Gotham City criminal and one of Batman's greatest foes. He is a masked man in a bright green spandex costume that commits various bizarre crimes and leaves riddles leading to his next crime. Biography Riddler is a cackling, clue-dropping criminal. He delights in challenging Batman and Robin with his puzzles that he leaves at every scene of a crime. Although he was a high school dropout, Riddler is still highly intelligent and is able to leave riddles difficult to even the Caped Crusaders, which are often many-layered and contain several possible solutions. However he is psychologically incapable of committing any crime without offering a clue as to how he can be caught which results in his defeat. Batman said that the Riddler once said to him; "A Riddle a day keeps the Riddler away", which means that he is never finished with his schemes until the riddles stop. Riddler was the main villain of the first episode. He was also the main villain of the first comic, Riddler's Ruse. Accomplices *United Underworld and the Legion of Doom *'The Molehill Mob' - Hired thugs for Riddler during his plot to steal the Moldavian postage stamps. *'Harry' (portrayed by Allen Jaffe) - Member of The Molehill Mob. *'Molly' (portrayed by Jill St. John) - Riddler's first moll. *'The River Rat Gang '- Comprised of Whitey (portrayed by Roy Jenson), Whiskers (portrayed by Tim Herbert), and Fangs (portrayed by Marc Cavell). They assisted Riddler in a plot to dispose of King Boris. They all love cheese. *'Mousey' (portrayed by Susan Silo) - Riddler's moll in the River Rat Gang. It is revealed that she dropped out of high school. *'Tallow '''and '''Matches' (portrayed by Joe E. Tata and Michael Greene) - Simple henchmen who assisted Riddler in a plot to steal Incan Jewels that will be destroyed if exposed to oxygen. *'Moth' (portrayed by Linda Gaye Scott) - His female partner during his plan to steal the Great Treasure of The Incas. *'C'.B'''., Von Bloheim, Wolf''' (portrayed by Richard Bakalyan, Theodore Marcuse, and Burt Brandon) - Simple henchmen helping Riddler with his movie and help him with his plot to steal Mr. Van Jones's valuable collection of silent films. *'Pauline' (portrayed by Sherry Jackson) - Riddler's moll during his movie and his plot, but when she was spotted by Batman she tried to escape but Batman caught her. *'Mr. Van Jones' (portrayed by Francis X. Bushman) - collector of valuable silent films that Riddler wanted to steal. *'Across and Down' (portrayed by Jim Lefebvre and Ken Scott) - Simple henchmen who helped Riddler get Professor Charm's Demolecularizer. *'Siren' (portrayed by Joan Collins) She worked with Riddler. *'Betsy Boldface' (portrayed by Peggy Ann Garner) Riddler assistant. *'Kayo and Cauliflower' (portrayed by Nicholas Georgiade and Gil Perkins) Riddler thugs. Behind the Scenes In the Batman Movie and the first two episodes of Batman Riddler appears in a bowler and a suit rather than a leotard custume. Likewise in the Batman Series the "Accident" shows Riddler's "?" Car! Trivia *His real name Edward Nigma is never mentioned. 250px|thumb|right|Gorshin's hit single Gallery BowlerHat.jpg|Riddler in his suit and Bowler hat Riddles.jpg The Riddler John Astin.jpg|John Astin as The Riddler in Season 2 with his "?" cane Astin.jpg| RiddlerDoom.jpg| References External links * Category:Characters Category:Arch Criminals Category:Main Villains Category:Characters Portrayed By Multiple Actors Category:Recurring Villains Category:Comic Book Villains